Rainborange/Creamsuckle
Rainborange is genderfluid, like all of Kittydog's other OCs, but she is mostly female. In the Void universe, she is known as Creamsuckle. She is in a relationship with Galicky. History Early Life Nothing is currently known about Rainborange's early life, except that later she started dating Galicky. Personality Timeline Rainborange appears to be in a carefree, cheerful and sassy mood most of the time, though she can sometimes be easily upset. Rainborange shows a love for rainbows and gay things, and is good friends with Gama. She has been known to "slay all day", and she has been called a "drunk furry". Void Creamsuckle is portrayed much less happily, and incredibly emo. She apparently loves MCR, and may have cried when they broke up. However, she was shown grinning about her love for women. Appearance Timeline Rainborange is light orange with a pale orange hair tuft, chest, and front paws. She has rainbow-colored inner ears, wings, blush, eyes, and tail, as well as a rainbow swirl on her hair tuft. She has a symmetrical pale orange stripe on her rump. Her nose and inner mouth are brown or orange. She is often pupilless, though when she has them they are usually white. Rainborange has been shown with a gray shirt with big black letters saying "SUC IT", a green-blue-purple collar, and an orange necklace with a round red-orange-yellow object attached. Void Creamsuckle is light orange with a black hair tuft and a pale orange chest, front paws, and stripe on her rump. She has gray inner ears, spot on her left cheek, swirl on her hair, and eyes. Her tongue is bright orange, and her tail is a light gray-to-black. Her toes are black. Abilities Rainborange has no known abilities, except for flying. Relationships Galicky= Galicky is very close to Rainborange. They have been shown to have feelings for each other, especially in the Gay Sh** meme. |-|Gama= Gama is another of Rainborange's friends. They seem to be on good terms with each other. |-|Orb= Orb and Rainborange share the same sassy personality and element (colors), so they seem to be friends. |-|Lighght= Rainborange and Lighght are confirmed to be friends. They both live in Pufflefluffia and are members of The Cool Floops. |-|Nyanyel= Rainborange and Nyanyel appear to be friends, as they are shown together often. |-|Fluffen= Rainborange and Fluffen have been shown with their arms around each other, so they are almost certainly friends. |-|Dots= Dots has been shown together with Rainborange twice, so they are friends. Trivia * Rainborange is a member of The Cool Floops. * There are instances where she is drawn without back legs, such as in I Do Love You. * Kittydog confirmed in a dA comment that she is a lesbian. * She may have a liking for lollipops, as she was once shown with one. * Creamsuckle has been shown with black dripping out of her eyes. It is currently unknown if this is a marking or just the color of her tears. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Felines (Cats) Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Female Category:Mothers Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe Category:Characters that exist in the Void universe